villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freddy Krueger (original)
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, more publicly known as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and its many sequels; as well as the true main antagonist in the crossover film Freddy vs Jason. He was a child killer in life, and in death, a malevolent ghost who killed his victims in their dreams. He was portrayed by the famous veteran actor . History Early Life His biological mother, Amanda Krueger (now known as Sister Mary Helena), was a nun at the old Hathaway House asylum (once renamed "Fairview Hospital") who gave birth to Freddy after she was raped hundreds of times when she was accidentally locked in a cell of a hundred psychotic men in the 1940s a few nights before Christmas. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought of him as a freak, even continuously referred to him as the "Son of 100 Maniacs". He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic, Mr. Underwood, who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. His signature weapon was a clawed glove. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, he is caught when Lt. Tim Blocker catches him trying to kill his two twin daughters, leaving Freddy to believe Kathryn had told on him. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released because someone forgot to sign a search warrant in the right place, preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town (though not before celebrating his release by brutally murdering a little girl), and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, three Dream Demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal, so that he could come back as a malevolent spirit and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where their parents cannot protect them; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. After he killed his victims, he would absorb their souls into his chest for power. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Freddy's first victim in the film is Tina Gray, whom he killed by slashing her across the chest with his clawed glove. He then stalks Nancy Thompson in her dreams and kills Rod Lane, Tina's boyfriend who was accused for killing her, by hanging him with his blanket. Nancy pulls his hat out of the dream and devises a plan with her boyfriend Glen to catch him, but Glen falls asleep, and Freddy pulls him into his bed and shoots him upward in a fountain of blood, killing him. Nancy eventually pulls Freddy out of the dream world and sets him on fire. However, he kills her mother Marge by smothering her with his flaming body, vanishing her into the bed. Nancy's father, Donald, witnesses this. Afterwards, Nancy destroys Freddy by turning her back on him and taking away his power, however he is still able to temporarily trap her in a dream world where she is trapped in a red and green car with Glen, Tina, and Rod to end the film. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' However, Freddy was unable to return so easily, until he invaded the dreams of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house sometime after she left. He possessed Jesse on several occasions, at one point killing his coach, Schneider (whom Jesse disliked) by slashing his back in the shower. Soon, Jesse went to a sleepover at his friend's house, Ron Grady. But when they fall asleep, Jesse awakens and starts screaming and crying in pain as Krueger gruesomely comes out of him. Ron tries to escape but the door is jammed, leaving Ron to get strangled and then stabbed in the torso as Krueger laughes and waves at him. Freddy then takes full possession of Jesse at his girlfriend, Lisa Webber's, house during a party, killing several of the guests. In the end, Lisa is able to get through to Jesse, who fights Freddy from within and burns him to death using his power, releasing Jesse unharmed. However, the ending of the movie implies that Freddy returns; he is seen stabbing Kerry from behind (or from the inside) while she is on the bus with Jesse and Lisa. Whether this is a dream (and by who), or if he was possessing her, and whether or not Jesse or Lisa survived, is unclear. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' Freddy soon returnes to his old ways of killing people in their dreams. Soon, all surviving teenagers of Springwood - Kristen, Kincaid, Phillip, Taryn, Joey, Will, and Jennifer - were committed to Westin Hills Asylum, as they were trying to avoid falling asleep. Nancy Thompson begins working there, and Dr. Neil Gordon, another worker, was seeing the spirit of Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger under her alias "Sister Mary Helena". Freddy soon begins killing everyone one by one. First he uses Phillip's veins to control him like a puppet to make him fall out the window to his death, making it appear as a suicide inside a nightmare Phillip was having. Then he smashes Jennifer's head against the TV yelling one of his most famous lines: "This is it, Jennifer, your big break in TV!". When Kristen, Neil, and the others enter the dream world to use their powers and fight Freddy, Joey is attacked and trapped by Freddy, putting him into a coma. The Dream Warriors (Kristen Parker, Taryn White, Will Stanton, and Roland Kincaid) fight Freddy alongside Nancy while Neil and Donald went to the Penny Bros. Auto Salvage junkyard to bury Freddy's bones on "hallowed" ground using holy water, a cross, and prayers to lay his unquiet spirit to rest. Freddy kills Taryn by injecting her with heroin in a knife fight, and then murder Will by stabbing him, as he was unaffected by Will's magic. Kristen, Nancy, and Kincaid manage to rescue Joey, but Freddy is much stronger than before, as it is revealed, he takes the souls of his victims to give him power. When Neil and Donald find the bones, Freddy takes control of them and kills Donald by throwing him onto the tail fin of a car. He then enters the dream world, disguised as Donald, and stabs Nancy to death. However, he is destroyed when Neil buries the bones and throws holy water and a cross on them. Later that night, after Nancy Thompson's funeral, Dr. Gordon sleeps peacefully in his bed with Nancy's Malaysian dream doll on a dresser next to a dollhouse made by Kristen which frighteningly resembles Freddy's house. One of the dollhouse's windows lights up mysteriously, indicating Freddy's return and the uncertain fate of Dr. Gordon. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' Freddy was able to resurrect himself in Roland Kincaid's dream, reemerging from the ground in the junkyard and returning to power. He kills Kincaid by stabbing him, and then pulls Joey Crusel into his waterbed and drowns him. Kristen Parker tries to stay awake, but her mother gave her sleeping pills, so she fell asleep. Freddy throws her into the furnace, but before her death, her power to pull people into the dream world was transferred to Alice Johnson. From here, Alice begins unintentionally pulling people into the dream world, where Freddy kills them. First, he kills Sheila by sucking the life out of her with a kiss, making it appear as an asthma attack. Then he kills Rick in martial arts combat by stabbing him with his clawed glove (which was being controlled by an invisible Freddy). Whenever Freddy killed someone, although he took their souls, Alice got their power and characteristics. As Alice and her boyfriend Dan attempt to get to Debbie, Freddy gets to her first, turning her into a cockroach and crushing her inside a roach motel-given her worse fear was bugs. Alice and Dan chase Freddy down (while he delightfully gives them the middle finger gesture), which causes them to crash their car in the real world, nearly killing Dan. He is forced to leave the dream world when the doctors wake him up after he got cut, leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. As the Dream Master and part of an old rhyme, Alice holds a shard of stained glass window in front of him "Evil will see itself and it shall die". Freddy is destroyed, torn apart by the souls of his victims, which are then released. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child However, Freddy was reborn through the pregnant Sister Amanda Krueger's spirit in Alice's dream. Using Alice's unborn son Jacob to pull victims into the dream world, he kills Dan by fusing him with a motorcycle so he crashes his truck, and then kills Greta by stuffing food in her mouth to make her suffocate, and then kills Mark by sucking him into his comic book, turning him to paper, and hacking him up. Alice fights Freddy again in the dream world, where Jacob informs her that Freddy is hiding inside her. She drives him out, but is unable to defeat him, until Yvonne releases Sister Amanda's spirit from the tower of the abandoned Hathaway House (once renamed as "Fairview Hospital" after Sister Amanda's torturous rape), and she gives Jacob his power, which he uses to revert Freddy back into an infant, which is absorbed by Amanda. Freddy is last seen clawing his way out as Sister Amanda walks through doors into a light. ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Soon, all the kids from Springwood were killed by Freddy, who then put the adults into mass psychosis. He is unable to go outside Springwood, using John Doe to get to his daughter Kathryn, renamed Maggie Burroughs. When Maggie takes John (who hit his head on a rock and got amnesia) back to Springwood, three teens named Spencer, Carlos, and Tracy stow aboard and go with them. When they are unable to leave Springwood, they stop at Nancy's old house. Freddy kills Carlos by magnifying his hearing and making his head explode when he repeatedly scratches a chalkboard. He then sucks Spencer into a video game and knocks him down a hole. After learning that Freddy had a kid who was taken from him, John is convinced that Freddy is his father, but Freddy reveals the truth to John as he sends him falling onto spikes. He then enters Maggie's mind, and is able to leave Springwood and enter people's dreams outside Springwood. He attacks Tracy (by appearing to her as her sexually abusive father) and Doc, both of whom survive. When Doc takes out a piece of Freddy's sweater, they decide that he can be killed if he is pulled out of the dream world. Maggie enters Freddy's mind and pulls him out. She fight him, and Freddy's hand is broken and he is pinned to the wall with knives and throwing stars. Maggie stabs him with his clawed glove and sticks a pipe bomb in his chest-killing Freddy once it explodes ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' See: The Entity (Wes Craven's New Nightmare) Freddy and Jason ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' In the 9th film of the Friday the 13th series, the killer Jason Voorhees is destroyed and sent to Hell. Freddy's hand is briefly seen grabbing Jason's hockey mask and dragging it off. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' Although Freddy was killed in The Final Nightmare he could still come back to life if he was remembered and feared by the people of Springwood. At some point between the two films, when Springwood was populated with more people, he came back and killed Lori Campbell's mother and drove Mark Davis' brother, Bobby, to suicide by haunting him in his dreams. However, knowing he could return from Hell if anyone remembered him, the town of Springwood went through a process to forget about him, keeping him from coming back. So Freddy searched through Hell until he found Jason Voorhees. After pulling his hockey mask into Hell and giving it to him (as seen at the end of Jason Goes to Hell), Freddy disguisea himself as Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees and brings him back to life-convincing him to kill the people of Springwood, so Jason' killings will be mistaken for those of his, which will make him remembered. 3 murders by Jason lead people to believe that Freddy has returned, and if that was never enough, Mark Davis tells everyone at Lori Campbell's school all about Freddy. With enough fear spread around, Freddy was able to come back from Hell, and stalked Gibb in her dreams, but before he can kill her, she is killed by Jason, and Freddy realizes that Jason will not stop killing. Freddy's only victim in Freddy vs. Jason is Mark, whom he sets on fire and slashed in the face. Freddy possesses Bill Freeburg when he gets high, and injects Jason with tranquilizers to put him to sleep (Freeburg is killed by Jason in the process). Freddy tried to kill Jason in the dream world, but as Jason was almost impossible to kill, this proved to be quite difficult, until Freddy nearly succeeds in drowning him, but he wakes up at the last second. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to fight Freddy, and after discovering that Freddy killed her mother, Lori pulls him into the real world where he fights Jason in a bloody and epic final battle. Jason is able to get some shots in before Freddy gains the advantage; cutting off Jason's fingers, Freddy takes Jason's machete and slashes him with both machete and clawed glove. When Lori sets the docks and some propane tanks on fire to get her revenge, Jason stabs Freddy with his fingerless hand and then tears off his arm. When the tanks exploded, both slashers are set on fire and sent flying into Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy survives, however, and then turns his attention to Lori and Will. As he attempts to kill them on the pier, he was stabbed from behind by Jason with his own severed arm, causing Freddy to let go of Jason's machete. Jason then falls and sinks in the lake. Lori then grabs Jason's machete and decapitates Freddy. Freddy's body and severed head then too fall in the lake with Jason and his machete. The next morning after the two left the 2 demonic murderers for dead, Jason rises up from the lake, indicating that he survived and regenerated. Freddy's head is seen being carried out of the lake by Jason, winking to the audience, followed by his laughter-leaving it up to debate as to whether or not he was truly killed, and what will become of Springwood's fate. ''Freddy's Nightmares'' On October 9, 1988, an anthology horror TV series titled Freddy's Nightmares ''was released. It evolved around Freddy Krueger (with Robert Englund returning for the role) as the host narrating his life to the audience. Each episode revolves around him haunting the dreams of others. He is caught when Lt. Tim Blocker catches him trying to kill his two twin daughters. The show differs from the film series given he is released from jail because Blocker did not read him his Miranda Rights during his arrest-not because someone signed a search warrant in the wrong place. He is also described as having been a pedophile in this version, an aspect of the character that was in the original script for the film but never approved. Also in this version, Freddy lured children to their doom by driving an ice cream van and tempting them enough to get them to trust him before he'd kidnap and kill them. After the town's parents burn Freddy to death, he returns to haunt Blocker in his dreams and kills him once he is put to sleep at the dentist's office. He then haunts Blocker's two twin daughters and kills one of them, framing the other one for her murder. ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash In the non-canon comic book sequel to Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, 5 years have passed and Freddy is powerless in the mind of Jason. He manipulates Jason into having daydreams of his childhood past and pretends to be the new husband of Pamela Voorhees. As Pamela, he convinces Jason to get the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, making him believe it will get rid of Freddy. He manipulates Jason into murdering several people and uses the Necronomicon to gain power and resurrect Jason's victims as Deadites-and has them to attack Jason once he turns against him. In Nightmare Warriors, he uses his powers to become president (with a "no kid left alive" policy) and brainwashes Kathryn into being in an incestuous relationship with him. He is defeated when he is striped of his power due to the Dream Demons declaring him unworthy and is blasted into the vortex by Ash with a shotgun. Remake Timeline Parodies and homages ''Robot Chicken'' Freddy has appeared in some Robot Chicken episodes, one of which he is in the Big Brother show alongside Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy wanted Ghostface voted out because he shrunk his sweater, but apparently decided to evict Michael when Michael stabbed him multiple times (which merely annoyed him). In another sketch, Freddy is seen as a typical male character with a loving wife and daughter. The daughter buys items like his signature hat and sweater. After constructing his bladed hand to help him scratch due to the itchy sweater, the daughter buys another gift, causing Freddy to go mad towards the School Bazzar. When he barges into the school wearing his glove and the school made gifts, the parents assume that Freddy is out to harm the children. When trying to calmly explain the situation, Freddy starts a fire, unable to escape. The three souls from hell approach him and offer him immortality, which he accepts to get him out of the mess he made. After asking for a second to take off the sweater and fedora, the souls state that it is done, locking Freddy in his current appearance. After complaining for a bit, the skit ends with him stating "At least I have my Complexion..." ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'' Freddy also appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video, The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, where Freddy, after his death in Freddy vs. Jason, is stuck in limbo, where he meets Michael Myers (whose mind is in limbo for most of the year, except on Halloween). He tries to get him to spread fear (much like he did with Jason), but Michael refused. When his mind became active, he began dreaming, causing Freddy to return, but Michael fought him. In the end, Freddy was cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, all of whom were sent by Pinhead to return Freddy to Hell. Freddy is torn apart by the three silent slashers, and is presumably taken to the Labyrinth in Hell. ''The Simpsons ~ Treehouse of Horror IX'' Freddy appeared in the opening sequence in the Simpsons Halloween episode "Treehouse of Horror IX". He is seen watching TV on the couch with Jason, commenting on why the Simpsons are not at the couch yet. ''Stan Helsing'' A parody of Freddy also appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named "Fweddy". He still attacks people in their dreams on Elm Street. He has a toothbrush on his glove. He was defeated when Stan took off his clawed glove, and ran out the door. ''South Park'' Freddy also made an appearance in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy amongst the other evil imaginary characters. He then appeared out of Imaginationland in "Insheeption", he made another appearance, with a different design. Apparently having retired and living in the mountains with his family, he refuses to help the government, not wishing to kill again. After they explain that innocent lives are at stake, he agrees to help, killing Woodsy Owl and rescuing Stan Marsh and Mr. Mackey. This version of him is arguably entirely different to the Imaginationland version who was truer to the film version. ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Freddy Krueger becomes both a guest downloadable character for , and is a protagonist of the 2011 ''Mortal Kombat game in August 9, 2011. ''Freddy's Story'' When Freddy Krueger encountered Shao Kahn when he was attempting to steal souls. Freddy and Shao Kahn fought each other, but Shao Kahn was too strong for him. Freddy ended up getting pulled out of the Dream Realm, turning him mortal, and thus defeated by Shao Kahn. Not wanting to surrender to his injuries, Freddy is determined to kill Shao Kahn by any means necessary, and return to the Dream Realm with his immortality, thus continuing his sadistic reign of terror. ''Freddy's Ending'' Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit and in a shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed the return to immortality. From the Dream Realm, he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm. Fatalities, Babality, X-ray move Like all of the Mortal Kombat characters in Mortal Kombat (2011), Freddy Krueger has 2 fatalities, a Babality, and an X-ray Move. Fatalities *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya': Krueger teleports at the back of the opponent. He impales the back of the opponent and then summons a hole underneath them. He then drags them into that hole, making them scream. Afterwards, the hole spews a HUGE amount of blood, presumably killing the victim. *'I'll See You in Hell': Freddy summons a large furnace behind the opponent. He stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and then throws them into the furnace. As the opponent is being burned alive trying to escape the furnace, Freddy waves goodbye and then slams the door shut. At the same time the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, and as Freddy slams the door the arm gets cut off, as the opponent burns to death. Babality A baby carriage appears out of nowhere and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with some cuts on it's stomach. A baby version of Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera. X-Ray Move *'What A Rush:' First Freddy impales the opponent through the chest with his knives, causing the ribs to break and the lungs to be punctured. After that he swipes the opponent across the face with his knives, causing damage to the opponent's skull. ''Angry Video Game Nerd'' Freddy Krueger also makes an appearance in an Angry Video Game Nerd episode while The Angry Nintendo Nerd was reviewing A Nightmare on Elm Street for the NES. The Nerd spawned several clones of himself just to say how bad the game is. After one of the Nerd's clone took a dump on the game, Freddy came in and killed each of the clones one by one. When he was about to kill the actual Nerd, the Nerd used the Power Glove to kill off Freddy Krueger. ''Family Guy'' In the episode "Love, Blactually", he is referred to when Brian Griffin is at the family's costume party and meets a girl dressed as an aborted fetus. He asks if she is one of Freddy Krueger's victims. In "The Splendid Source", Glen Quagmire goes into the dream world and pays Krueger to tell Peter Griffin a dirty joke in his dreams so he can poop in his bed. Peter wakes up and realizes when one defecates in their dreams, they defecate in reality. In "And Then There Were Fewer", it was revealed that Tom Tucker once auditioned for the role of Krueger until James Woods convinced him to back out. The extended version of the episode expands upon this, showing Tucker act out a scene in-character during filming. ''The Grim Tales From Down Below'' Mandy's Vault is a secret chamber found within Castle Evergrim. It appeared in "Grim Tales From Down Below". Mimi went inside of here to find the Horror's Hand for Him to retrieve Jeff again. After returning from her worst memory, Mimi screamed so hard that she broke all the glasses in the vault thus also the artifacts that were inside the vault were freed, much to Mandy's anger. Freddy Krueger's Claw is an object that was seen in the background in Mandy's Vault. Freddy himself is never seen in the webcomic but this implies he and Mandy met sometime before the events. ''In the How It Should Have Ended'' (HISHE) episodes Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes "How Scream Should Have Ended" and "How Interception Should Have Ended". In "How Scream Should Have Ended", a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running. How Inception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Interception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet. Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me, I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in. Universal's Halloween Horror Nights During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage with Jack the Clown as the host. Three Russian Bogaturs Freddy Krueger is one-time villain in Russian mini-series "Three Russian Bogaturs". Every time when the night begins, one of the Bogaturs Dobrinya goes asleep. But in one day, when Bogaturs played "Rock, Paper, Scissors", very soon the night began, and Dobrinya fell asleep. Then, two other Bogaturs Alesha and Ilya saw that Dobrinya has nightmare dreams, and someone is trying to kill him (as it was seen by scratched T-shirt. Ilya and Alesha were horrified and tried to wake Dobrinya up, but nothing was working. Then they called for the help Baba Yaga. She understands what to do and makes the magic soporific. Alesha and Ilya drank it and fell asleep. They appeared in the dream of Dobrinya and they both saw that he was trying to fight Freddy Krueger. Magic soporific had the limit of time, so Bogaturs drank the liquid several times, so they could defeat Freddy. Last time when they drank the soporific, it made somehow Freddy to appear in real world. When Bogaturs woke up, they were going to beat Freddy, but he decided to do it by himself. Then he pours out the petrol on himself asks for a match. In the end, he got himself burned, and only eyes and dust have left. ''GARO: Makai no Hana'' Ilgishin, a villain from GARO: Makai no Hana, is depicted to be "part Freddy Krueger" due to its host, Harima, has passion on horror films''. The proof of this was in his true form, Ilgishin has Freddy's signature clawed gloves as his right hand and his face also resembled the latter. One of Ilgishin's illusory world appeared to be based on dreamworld where Freddy Krueger would appeared as well. Freddy Krueger's Victims ;Before the films *1: One of his class' 2 hamsters *2: Mr. Underwood *3-22: 20 children in Springwood *23: Loretta Krueger ''A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *24: Tina Gray *25: Rod Lane *26: Glen Lantz *27: Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) *28: Coach Schneider *29: Ron Grady *30-35: At least 6 Swim Party guests *36: Kerry Hellman *37: Lisa Webber (Unknown) *38: Jesse Walsh (Unknown) A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *39: Unnamed Elm Street child *40: Phillips Anderson *41: Jennifer Caulfield *42: Taryn White *43: Will Stanton *44: Donald Thompson *45: A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) *46: Roland Kincaid *47: Joey Crusel *48: Kristen Parker *49: Sheila Kopecky *50: Rick Johnson *51: Debbie Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *52: Dan Jordan *53: Greta Gibson *54: Mark Grey Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *58: Every child in Springwood and their population *59: Carlos Rodriguez *60: Spencer Lewis *61: John Doe Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *62: Mrs. Campbell *63: Bobby Davis *64: Mark Davis Powers and Abilities Freddy can invade people's dreams and kill them within their nightmares, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses his clawed glove, but can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a videogame, making them fall, extending himself, or turning them into a insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, though unlike when Jason does this in Jason Goes to Hell, the victim can survive. Freddy is impossible to kill in the dream world. However, he is mortal while outside the dream world. He loses all his powers (though he can still disguise himself as his human form) in the real world. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear. If a person touches fire (unless it is caused by Freddy to kill them) or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Freddy also seems to hate fire as it is what the parents used to burn him alive. Reception Freddy Krueger is widely considered an icon in horror. Wizard Magazine rated him the 14th greatest villain of all time, and he was ranked 8th on British channel Sky2's Greatest Villains of All Time and ranked 40th on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. Trivia *Although the backstory of Freddy being a pedophile was removed before the film's release, it is implied in Freddy vs. Jason that he very well still could have been pedophilic in nature, given he licked the photos of the children he killed. External Links * . ** . ** . ** . Category:Pure Evil Category:Undead Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Thought-Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Mascots Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Forms Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Revived Category:Sadomasochists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Omnipotents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Inconclusive Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Parasite Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Self-Aware Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Mastermind Category:Psychics Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Serial Killers Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Paranormal